What if
by tutcat
Summary: Some fixes What if the clothes pin were not there in ep 25 ch 1 fixed ch 2 up
1. What if...

I don't own sh*t. Love Hina is own by blah, blah, blah, blah, blah so don't sue.  
  
What if...   
  
This is taken from the anime ver. ep #25 Motoko's choice, love or the sword the scene is after Keitaro found Motoko and was in his room.  
  
"Sorry... I've been calling you an incredible idiot, a weakling, a fake Toudai student..." Motoko leaned forward putting her head down "But I'm the idiot.... I'm the weak one."  
  
"That's not true!" he said  
  
"Am I? Incapable of being a girl?"  
  
He put his hand on the top of her head and lifted her face "Don't overdo it, Motoko-chan"  
  
When hearing this she got a sad but yearning look "Don't... don't treat me so kindly..." tears started to form and flow down her face. Keitaro was surprised by this and was really surprised when she lunged forward to hug him crying. "What should I do, Urashima?!"  
  
He was about to hold her back but he remembered that she might kill or hurt him if he did. He began to look around for something to help out. (AN: this is where in the anime he found the clothes pins but not this time)  
  
"Urashima...." she looked up with a passionate look "I'm..." then it happen. That look + fine looking girl + said girl only in button up shirt and panties + one sexually deprived young man = one very bad situation. She moved forward and he bent down and they met in what started out in a calm one time mistake of a kiss became a passion, lustful, and animalistic kiss. They were having a battle of submission with their tongues. While moaning and growling they began to caress each other. Being stronger and more aggressive Motoko forced Keitaro to the ground and straddled him Motoko held him down struggling with his clothes while he tries at the same time to discard the dress shirt and her panties. By the time they were done undressing the weather had turned worse. *In the middle of one of their passionate kisses, lightning stuck a tree near the Inn the effect of the thunder and the noise of the explosion of the tree startled Motoko out of her lustful haze * "Oh, my god! What is happening to me, what am I doing? How can he do this to Naru? I thought he loved her? I am going... to kill.... him for being.... unfaithful to.... Naru. * Motoko was losing the battle with her emotions *He... he belongs to... N... Naru I'm... her... friend I can't... do this... t... to her but...* she lost her train of thought and surcomed to her feminine side she has suppressed for so long. The whole time Keitaro was caressing her legs, sides and breast. What cause Motoko's train of thought to derail was one Keitaro sitting up and taking her left breast in his mouth. At the same time he was reaching around and under her with his right hand and lightly touching her sensitive areas. Motoko fell into a trance of lust and passion used her left hand to pull his head closer so she could fill more and reached with her other hand between her legs to take a hold of him. She raised herself up off his lap just far enough to reposition him to inter her.   
  
Releasing her breast "We shouldn't... do this.... without a..." Motoko impaled herself on him. Being her first time, the ripping of her hymen, and all the other fillings she screamed and moaned at the same time. Nobody heard this because at the same time thunder had gone off masking it. Keitaro went back to work on her breast while she began to ride him slowly. It wasn't long before she was moaning. She was starting to get loud so she grabbed the TV remote and turned it on. She lucked out cause there just happen to be a women's tennis match on. (Hengius v V. Williams need I say more) This went on for hours, amazingly each time they had a orgasm it would thunder or the crowd would cheer super loud covering it.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Aoyama Motoko woke up and looked around. *Hmm, I'm in my room. How did I get here? I swore I was with Keitaro. Must have been a dream. Yeah it must have been some sick nightmare. * She sat up and noticed that she was still in the shirt that Keitaro had given her. Not thinking anything of it she removed her covers.  
  
"NAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed she wasn't warring her panties like she was last night no she just happened to be in Keitaro's boxers.  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Urashima Keitaro woke up in his room having had a great dream. *That was strange most of my dreams are about Naru why was it about Motoko? * He then removed his covers and to his horror he didn't see his boxers he saw cotton panties. "AAAAAAhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"  
----------------------------------------------  
Need those R & R's to help out 


	2. Day after

I don't own sh*t. Love Hina is own by blah, blah, blah, blah, blah so don't sue.  
  
Day after  
  
* What in the world! Why do I have boxers on? Oh my... It can't be true... It had to have been a sick dream right? That dream can't be true can it? * Concentrating hard so she could remember the events from last night. * Lets see, I remember Urashima finding me. I remember him lending me a dry shirt but what else happened. * Realization hit her hard * Oh my god! What did I do? What did that pervert Urashima do to me? * Motoko was shaking " Please god I hope that didn't happen" she used her left hand to pull the waistband of the boxers out and reached with her right hand to check herself to make sure it did not happen. After a few seconds "I AM GOING TO KILL HIM!! Motoko jumped up and began running towards he door. On the way she grabbed her sword by the hilt. Motoko burst out of her room and flew down the hole at breakneck speeds. "URASH...uma?" She had stopped just in front of his door. * Why does my sword weight and balance feel wrong? * That's when she saw it. * That's right Ane-ue ...* Her thought was derailed by a familiar voice one she was going to end just seconds before.  
  
"M-Motoko-chan?" asked a very scared but concerned Keitaro. "W what can I do for you?" opening the door  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
What the hell? P... p... p... panties!? Good lord what's going on here? * Keitaro got up quick and changed in to some boxers and took a good look at the panties. * Lets see, how did I end up in cotton panties? Hmm, last thing I remember is I was talking with Motoko. * Keitaro felt as if Death had just walked in to the room, wiped out a tape measure and began to size up his coffin. * What happened? These look like hers but she would never allowed that to happen. What the hell happened that I ended up in her panties? * While thinking this Keitaro went to the bookshelf and pulled out his photo-album. After finding an empty page he placed the panties in plastic and placed them in it. Then placed the album back on the shelf. He put on a pair of shorts and started to look for a shirt when someone yelled.  
  
"I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!!" And he heard someone running down the hall and steps. Keitaro Urashima knew he was a dead man. "URASH...uma?" The voice lowered suddenly. It lowered so sudden that it overrides his self-preservation mind set. He had to see what was wrong. So as all stupid people in horror flex do, he opened the door to his would be assailant. He didn't see what he thought he would. What he saw was a very confused, and lonely Motoko beginning to cry.   
  
* Crying!? * "M-Motoko-chan?" asked a very scared but concerned Keitaro. "W what can I do for you?"  
  
* Oh god, don't look at me like that. * Sobbing "I, I c-came to k-kill you b-but...." she began to sob even more.  
  
Looking down at Motoko's hand he saw what she was getting at. * She's no longer a warrior and she doesn't know what to do. * Keitaro could hear the rest of the residents beginning to stir do to the yelling. Not knowing what to do he did the only thing that popped in his head (something he saw in the movies) he reached out to her and pulled her in to his room and closed and locked the door. Once done, he wrapped Motoko in a hug and rubbed her back with one hand. While holding her head to his shoulder. He began to say something's to try to calm her down. Un-known to him it was working in other ways as well.  
  
* Why is he doing this? I'm nobody, I am not worth anything. He is so.... I could be like this ... What am I thinking, he likes Naru. *  
  
/ What makes you think that. /  
  
* Well he is always going after her. *   
  
/ Yes but she always rejects him. /  
  
* SO! *   
  
/ There is only so much one can take before you move on. /  
  
* So what you are saying is he is moving on. *   
  
/ No but the door is open and you have your foot in the door now. /   
  
* But he doesn't have feelings for me. *  
  
/ If he didn't he wouldn't be doing what he is. /  
  
"Motoko" Keitaro took his hand and lifted her face up so he could look in her face. " I'm sor...." again that face, the girl, and the mood equaled Baka central derailed all rational thinking.  
  
At the same time Motoko being a novice at love and is currently confused. Didn't put up any objection to starting off where they had stopped last night. Fortunately they were rebroadcast the match from last night   
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
4 Hours later  
  
Keitaro and Motoko laid in his futon. "Motoko, what happens after this?" asked Keitaro  
  
"Well because it was your fault you are going to help me talk my sister into letting me back in. I am a warrior that is all I know."  
  
"O.K. but that's not what I was talking about."  
  
"Then what were you talking about?"  
  
"Us, Naru, and the others."  
  
. Turning over to face Keitaro "Well when it comes to us, we will have to hide it for some time. We can't let anyone know about us for a while to soften the blow and for me to get acquainted to this. I'm still not use to showing any signs of affection. No holding hands, kissing, and any other things of that nature in public. If we are to spend time together... I don't know how."  
  
"Don't worry I have an idea on how we could spend time together and go on dates without anyone finding out. I really want to get to know you so; I'll do what I have to, to spend time with you. Now about your onesan."  
  
"Ane-ue will be a problem, she is hard to talk to."  
  
"Just tell her what you have told me. She will understand. You have to try." Keitaro reached out and caressed her face. " Don't do it because I said so, do it for yourself."  
  
"Hai." Motoko grabbed his hand and kissed the palm of it. "I better go take a bath and get changed Shinobu should be done with lunch soon."  
  
"Ok. After lunch we can go see your onesan."  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Motoko a Keitaro sat in front of Motoko's sister. Motoko just finished telling her that she still wanted to follow the path of the sword and that she was still unskilled in the sword and in life. She had also said that staying at Hinata would help her gain the direction in life that she needed.  
  
"Very well. If you can beat me. By any means, within the next three days. I'll approve of your inheriting Shinmeiryuu. But if you can't do it, you will be permanently exiled from the dojo. And also, you will be married to this Urashima-han. Okay?  
  
Motoko took this in for a sec * that wouldn't be so bad, married to Keitaro * "Hai"  
  
Keitaro was sitting there thinking to himself. * Being married is not so bad but I will not let Motoko fail she has been doing this to long to give up on it just for me. * Motoko got up to leave "Motoko I'll meet you outside I need to talk to your onesan for a minute please." Motoko nodded and walked out to get prepared to fight.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I was wondering if ... I was wondering if you would be able to teach me or if it would be ok for Motoko to train me. Over the last two days, unlike when we lied to you I have fallen for Motoko and I want to be able to help her in any way I can. She is unskilled in the way of the woman; all she knows is the sword. I think that she will get stronger if she had someone to push her and I want to be that one. Plus it will allow me to spend time with her where normally we could not. Setting aside the fact that you have decreed that if she doesn't beat you in three days we will be married. What will I have to do to prove that I am worthy of her in your eye's?"  
  
"I will think on what you have said. Now go she will need all the help she can get to beat me."  
  
Keitaro got up to leave "She will not fail, I'll make sure of that."   
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
2 Days later  
Motoko was down "I have failed I'm not strong like Ane-ue she is the most skill warrior in our dojo."  
  
"No, she can be beat!" Keitaro lifted Motoko's face so she would face him. "You must look at the whole picture, where have you gone wrong and what do you do best? As you say she is strong, that is why you have failed. Your attacking her straight head on you must find another path to strike on. I have a plan but you will have to put all of your trust in me for it to succeed. Do you trust me?"  
  
"Love you and I trust you."  
  
"Do you really love me or is it just a fling?" Motoko's head snapped up  
  
"Nani?! What are you trying to say?"  
  
"Is it true love or just something to pass the time? The way you are fighting it is like you don't care. I will not love someone that cannot put her all in to what she is doing. Your happy ether way no matter the outcome. Will you be happy knowing that you didn't give it your all? Knowing that you could have tried harder, done more, or fought harder? Can you really say you love me? Because if you do, you will do everything that you can to win this fight. Cause I don't want a woman that will not give it all to get what she wants."  
  
"It's love but..."  
  
"NO BUTS EITHER YOU DO OR YOU DON'T!"  
  
"I DO!"  
  
"Good now lets go beat your onesan."  
  
"Hai."  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Out in the open area for the final fight  
  
"It's all ready. It's finally time for a serious match."  
  
"Um, this doesn't look so much like a duel as..." said Mei  
  
"Preparation for a wedding ceremony..." Said Naru  
  
"Well, that's because if she loses..."  
  
"Even so, why..."  
  
"Ane-ue!" Motoko said with a determined look "Sorry I'm late."  
  
"I've been waiting, Motoko-han."  
  
The two faced off with Keitaro just behind Motoko. Motoko with a one handed stance with her bokken pointed down and her sister with a two handed stance with the blade to the side. "Match" they both yelled. Motoko rushed forward.  
  
"This is it.... I have to get a head start...." she jumped up "RAIMEIKEN!!" with a down strike. Her sister parried with an up strike.  
  
"No good. Your technique is unrefined!" Her sister yelled from behind her. She flew forward to attack. "It's over!" She came in for the strike to end it. She began her strike but it never made it half way. Keitaro had rushed in and blocked her hands not allowing her hands and the blade to come forward. "Nani!"  
  
Motoko spun bringing her bokken up to her sister's neck. "I may not be as skilled but I will use any means to get what I want." she said in a whisper so only her sister could hear her.  
  
"You have done well Motoko-han." She turned to Keitaro and whispered "Come to me in one week" with that she bowed to them and left.  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
R&R please 


End file.
